The invention relates to an arrangement in connection with anaesthetic devices which comprise at least two module units, which are integrated to function together, and data transmission between the module units is carried out by means of a connector arrangement, which comprises contact means arranged in both module units.
Such arrangements are nowadays rather well known in the field of technology related to anaesthetic devices. Anaesthetic devices, such as different monitors used in the control rooms of hospitals for measuring and controlling vital functions and anaesthetic units with monitors and respiration apparatuses used mainly in the surgical wards of hospitals, usually comprise different module units which are integrated to function together in one way or another. Data transmission, e.g. electronic data transmission, between different module units has been implemented on a case by case basis taking into account the user's requirements. The most commonly used solution is a fixed module unit, in which solution the module unit is not meant to be disconnected and the connection is provided by a fixed cable. The drawback associated with this solution is that it is difficult to disconnect the module units from each other, and thus the solution can be applied only to certain devices.
If the user needs a mobile module. the typical known solution available is an arrangement consisting of a cable and a box. The drawback associated with this solution is that the arrangement comprises visible cables, which can be in the way, and thus hamper the use of the device in some situations. In the case of the solution comprising a cable and a box, changing and storing of the module units which have to be changed often may sometimes be difficult because of the cable.
To eliminate the disadvantages described above a solution in which a connector and a counter-connector are used between module units without an intermediate cable has been developed in the field. Such an arrangement implemented e.g. with generally known D connector pairs is quicker and more user-friendly than the arrangements described above, since there is no cable hampering the use. A disadvantage associated with solutions of this kind is that the connector has to be guided to the counter-connector very accurately, whereby rather accurate guiding members are needed between the module units, which easily results in rather expensive solutions. Another disadvantage is that the installation of the connector in the module unit is restricted so that the direction of the connectors has to be the same as the installation direction of the module units, whereby restriction of the motion of the module unit with respect to the installation direction requires precision, and possibly separate springs are needed in the connectors, which also increases costs. A further disadvantage is that uncovered, visible connectors dirty easily, which reduces conductivity of the connection. If the connection described above is not implemented as a floating arrangement for example by using springs, the vibration caused during transportation, for instance, may very easily damage the connector.
Further connection arrangements are also known in the field, such as infrared solutions, optical solutions, etc. External interferences, expensive arrangements which take up too much space, etc. constitute disadvantages of these solutions.